I Really (Somewhat) Lo-Like You
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: Oh where does he start with her? She has beautiful long blonde hair, her skin is flawless, her eyes are a nice deep brown color and she smells nice and she's younger than him by exactly 4 Months and 6 days. He should probably stop or else he'll keep going for the rest of his life. But boy is he in lo-like with her. Yeah. He likes her. A lot. Okay. More like a whole lot.


**A/N: Happy One Shot. Yay! :D And the fic was insprired by the cover of this story. Thanks to Winterydel on IG for the cover. :)**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know I own nothing. **

Rydel Mary Lynch.

Oh where does he start with her? She has beautiful long blonde hair, her skin is flawless, her eyes are a nice deep brown color and she smells nice and she's younger than him by exactly 4 Months and 6 days. He should probably stop or else he'll keep going for the rest of his life.

But boy is he in lo-like with her. Yeah. He likes her. A lot. Okay. Maybe more like a whole lot. Oh heck with it! He's head over heels in love with her! He doesn't when and why or how he started liking her but he somehow ended liking her. So so much.

He wants to tell her so badly, confess every bit of his feelings to her. But... There's always something stopping him. Two things really. One Riker. And Two Riker. Mainly just Riker. No. He doesn't fear rejection. From her at least. It's from her older brother.

She's his little sister and he knows if she runs home crying, he's probably gonna die. And he does not want to die. And if she rejects him, he'll be heartbroken but not dead. Hopefully he won't be.

But he's gonna risk telling her his feelings. He texted her a little over an hour ago and she replied saying she'll be there in twenty. So he got to the really empty coffee shop thirty minutes before she came. Gave him time to think. Was he really going through with this? He guessed he was.

He sat there alone the shop, minus the one worker in the back sorting cups. But other than that it just him an his cup. The foam dissolved into the drink a little while ago and he hasn't touched it since. Then he starts to question why he got the coffee to begin with. He doesn't like coffee that much.

Then the bell rings signaling someone has walked in. He looks up and everything's slow motion. Her hair flows behind her and dim lighting catches her face perfectly. If they weren't in a coffee shop, he would run up and kiss her senselessly. But obviously, he had to keep under control.

"Hey Ell." Her sweet voice rang in his ears.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What made you call me down here on this rainy day?" She chuckles as she orders her cup.

His heart fluttered at her giggle. "Hey. Can't two friends have coffee together?" He had to say that word because she didn't need to know right now. So for the next hour they make some small talk here and there while drinking their coffee. Every now and then he would look at her, then back down and smile.

"Hey Ell? Can I ask you something?" She asked a bit timid.

"Sure. Anything." He secretly hope she'd say she liked him but that was unlikely.

"If you were to like someone and you don't what to say to them, what would you do?" That made him almost freak out. What if she's talking about him?

"Tell them, they have to know." Wow. Such great advice he won't take for himself. Whoop.

"Thanks Ell. I'm gonna go tell him I like him right now!" She squealed. His heart broke a little but he instantly got confused when she didn't get up and leave.

"Aren't you gonna go tell him?" It hurt to say but he had too.

"I'm telling him right now." It took a bit of processing to realized she was talking about him.

"Y-Y-You like me?" He asked shocked. Not that it was a bad thing, he thought she didn't like him in that way...

She nodded.

His smile grew bigger as he realized what she said. Then he stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He slid into the leather seat and smiled at her. She bit her lip and looked down.

His smile was replaced with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"How are we gonna explain this to Riker?! He's gonna flip!" She said with panic in her voice.

"I don't know how, but I promise we'll get through it together." He whispered and kissed her softly on her head.

Okay. They really didn't through it together. Riker got pretty mad and scared Ratliff away. So Rydel was there on her own, facing her extremely angry brother. But what surprised her was he soften the second Ratliff was out the door.

"Rydel... Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on him?" He whispered as they sat down in his room.

"I don't know... I guess I was scared that you were gonna flip." She whispered and dropped her head down in shame.

"I get it you were scared. But that doesn't mean you hide that you have a crush on our best friend." He said.

"I know... I just didn't wanna make it public or let more than just me know." She shrugged.

"Well. Your secret's safe with me and you guys can date." He smiled.

"Really?" He nodded "Oh my gosh! Thanks Riker! You're the best big brother ever!" She cried as she hugged him.

"Your Welcome." He replied.

And with that she quickly ran in the freezing rain to Ratliff's house and started to knock on on his door. Lucky for her, he answered.

His eyes widen in confusion, "What did he say?"

"Does this answer your question?" She leaned in and kissed him. He was a bit surprised but once he got the message, he kissed back. After a full minute they pulled back because of thing called air. Apparently you need it to breath and stay alive.

"I really lo-like you Rydel." He whispered.

"Me too." She chuckled and then they kissed again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And Reviews are appreciated. :) And tell me if I should more One Shots until I get a multi chapter out. :D**

**Laters**

**-BNYC**


End file.
